Melody In The Dark
by NeiTh bLack
Summary: Por las noches se oye una dulce melodia que proviene del Bosque Prohibido... ¿Quién entonará esa dulce canción? Review Plz
1. De nuevo Hogwarts

**..MeloDy In The DarK..  
Cap. 1: De nuevo: Hogwarts**

--

El Hogwarts Express ya había partido de King Cross y se disponía a ir hacia su ya conocido destino, la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

El cielo estaba nublado y llovía levemente sobre el acero del tren. El día era oscuro y triste; pero dentro de los compartimentos, los alumnos charlaban y reían alegremente.

- ¡Ya, Estate quieto! Ron – Regañaba una chica con aspecto de estudiosa, el pelo rizado y los ojos marrones.

- No, espera – Excusó un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules; ya conocido porque pertenecía a la familia Weasley – ¡Hermione, se me ha perdido mi rana de chocolate!

- Uff… - Suspiró ella enfurecida - ¡Harry, ayúdame!

Un chico de pelo negro alborotado, más bien enclenque y tras sus lentes ojos verdes, tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. La noche anterior, había soñado algo extraño; se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido, estaba solo y era un noche fría, de repente; apareció una chica, de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos negros, ya le sonaba su cara de haberla visto en alguna parte pero no estaba seguro…

- ¡Harry! – Llamó Hermione.

- Oh, perdón… estaba pensando – Explicó el chico mientras que veía a su mejor amiga y a su amigo discutiendo como siempre. Esta vez por Ron, que se le había perdido una rana de chocolate y se había pasado todo el trayecto que llevaban, buscándola entre los baúles.

- ¡Para ya, Ron! Ya has pisado a Crooshanks 2 veces – Intentó parar la chica.

El compartimento se habrió de golpe, una chica de pelo rubio oscuro, de la edad de Harry, Ron y Hermione y con los ojos negros, entró.

- ¿Os importa que me siente? – Preguntó con un tono frío de voz pero a la vez con cortesía.

- Claro – Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos, ya le sonaba su cara… sería… ¿Qué? No… no podía ser ella… ¿O sí?... ¿Sería la chica que apareció en sus sueños?.

- Hola, yo me llamo Hermione Granger – Saludó la chica alegremente.

- Encantada, yo soy Caroline Skellington – Contestó.

- ¿Skellington? Ehh… No me suena – Recordó.

- ¿En que casa estás? – Le comentó Harry, con esperanzas que fuera de alguna casa cualquiera menos su odiada…

- En Slytherin - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos dejaron de hablar por un momento y se miraron… Era de Slytherin pero bueno… No era amiga de Malfoy ¿Verdad?

- ¡Yo sí te recuerdo! – Exclamó Harry rompiendo aquel silencio - ¿Juegas en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, verdad?

- Ajáp, soy la cazadora central – Respondió.

- Mmm… - Pensó Ron - ¡Ah ya! Perdónanos por no habernos acordado de ti, Jeje.

Una chica entró de golpe en el compartimento armando jaleo y gritando, como peleándose con alguien.

- ¡Ya verás Malfoy! – Gritó alzando el puño por la puerta del compartimento y cerrándolo de golpe – Uh… perdón Jeje.

La chica se disulpó rápidamente a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Caroline.

- ¡Caro, te llevo buscando por todo el tren! – Exclamó - ¿Os importa que entre?

- En absoluto – Contestó Ron.

La chica tenía un año menor que ellos, el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes.

- Me llamo Katherine Spellman – Se presentó.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger y él es Harry Potter – Dijo la chica de pelo rizado dejando de leer un momento El Profeta.

- Yo me llamo… - Comenzó.

- ¿Ron Weasley, no? – Preguntó Katherine antes de que el se presentara.

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo intrigado.

- Los Weasleys ya sois conocidos en todo Hogwarts – Rió.

Ron se percató de lo que Hermione estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cómo diablos puedes leer ese… periódico? - Se alarmó enfurecido.

- Hay que estar informada, Ron - Respondió casi robóticamente de las veces que le había dado la misma respuesta.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo de repente. Un chico de mirada fría con ojos grises y de pelo rubio platino entró riendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Tú otra vez, Draco? – Dijo Katherine enfadada.

- Oh, no pasa nada Spellman… vengo a saludar a tonto-Potter, sabelotodo-Granger y pelo zanahoria-Weasley – Rió – Y… a… Skellington.

Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia Caroline, lo miraba fijamente, el chico no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos… era como un imán hacia él… los atraía… nunca se había fijado en Caroline, y aún así que fueran a la misma casa… ¿Qué le pasaba…? Esa chica estaba en su mente todo el verano, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Le atraía acaso Caroline? Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, "no… no podía estar pasando aquello."

- Hola Draco – Saludó alegremente, aunque con un tono de voz frío.

- Caroline… - Repitió en un susurro – Bueno, ya nos veremos…

Draco salió del compartimento aturdido, no sabía lo que le ocurría… Se había puesto nervioso al verla a ella. ¿Se había puesto nervioso al ver una chica…? No… no podía se eso; mejor volvía con Crabbe y Goyle.

- Dios… estúpido Malfoy… - Murmuró Hermione.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, hasta que el Hogwarts Express llegó a la escuela. La luna no podía verse visible tras las nubes de lluvia que había sobre ellos.

Mientras, Harry seguía pensando en el sueño que había tenido, Ron y Katherine hablaban alegremente y Hermione leía El Profeta, mientras Harry hablaba con Caroline acerca de los partidos de Quidditch del verano.

Los alumnos salieron del tren; los últimos los de 1er curso, que entrarían después para seleccionarse en unas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, y después; dar paso a la cena.

* * *

Bueno, está corto, lo sé xD  
Pero me gustó así máas o menos (:  
Además, es solo una introducción x3 

Espero y les guste la historia :b

¡Review plz!


	2. La melodía

**..Melody In The DarK..  
Cap. 2: La melodía**

--  


Era de noche, la leve y misteriosa luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del cuarto de las chicas de Slytherin, iluminando las 6 camas de aquella habitación. Una de ellas, tenía todo adornado con cosas de Quidditch, y una escoba muy bien cuidada, la chica de aquella cama; estaba despierta, pues había oído algo que le llamaba la atención.

Una especie de melodía, provenía del Bosque Prohibido, sonaba como una dulce flauta… ¿Había algún ser en el bosque que hubiera aprendido a tocar la flauta?... ¿O alguien se había perdido allí?...

Algo extraño sin duda, estaba sucediendo… había una melodía en la misteriosa oscuridad del bosque.

La chica se levantó lentamente para no hacer ruido y despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, se dirigió hacia la fría ventana y la abrió. Una brisa helada recorrió su cara, lo que hizo que cerrara aquel cristal adornado corriendo; para que no entrara el frío en la habitación.

- Que extraño… - Murmuró para sí misma la chica de ojos negros.

----------------------------------------------------

Había amanecido. En el Gran Comedor había pocos alumnos que hablaban entre ellos, mientras desayunaban.

- ¿Lo oísteis ayer…? – Preguntaba Harry con sus amigos.

- ¿Oír qué, Harry? – Dijo asombrada Hermione.

- Sí, la melodía que provenía del Bosque Prohibido… - Contestó el chico.

- Mmm… yo no oí nada – Murmuró Ron, medio dormido.

- Yo tampoco – Susurró Hermione.

- Yo sí lo oí – Comentó Caroline acercándose a ellos desde la mesa de los Slytherin – Era una dulce melodía… como la de una flauta… se me hizo misteriosa.

- Sí, eso también fue lo que yo oí… - Asintió Harry.

- Quizás yo estaba dormida y no lo oí – Pensó Hermione en voz alta – No debe ser nada raro.

De repente, una mezcla de ruidos actuaron en pocos segundos. Un rayo cruzó el cielo rápidamente, la ventana se rompió con el golpe de algo, haciendo que la brisa apagara las velas que flotaban lentamente por el Gran Comedor; Crooshanks salió debajo de la mesa asustado, haciendo romper un vaso… Mientras que unas alumnas gritaban del susto.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente que ni en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podría nadie haber percibido lo que había pasado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Caroline se sumaron junto con Draco y Katherine; que estaban observando lo que había entrado por la ventana.

Era algo extraño. Una calabaza del huerto de Hagrid, había volado hasta la ventana del Gran Comedor… Pero, bien sabían todos, que las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid no podían cogerlas nada más que él, por el esfuerzo que suponía y por el peso y tamaño, pero según el director Dumbledore, Hagrid había ido a Rumanía con el hermano de Ron, Charlie, a estudiar a los dragones. No podía haber sido él.

- Hagrid no está… ¿Cómo ha podido llegar una calabaza hasta aquí? – Preguntó Ron.

- Con un sencillo encantamiento puede hacerse volar las cosas ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo burlonamente Hermione.

- Recordad que… Hoy había una excursión al Museo de Objetos de Adivinación – Recordó Katherine cambiando de tema y echándole una mirada al vacío y solitario Gran Comedor.

- ¿Hoy era? – Preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Mira a tu alrededor tonto-Potter – Se indignó a hablar Draco.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y tras ello; buscó con sus ojos en cada mesa del Gran Comedor. En efecto; faltaban muchos alumnos que habían ido a ese tal museo. Solo habían unos cuantos de Gryffindor, 2 ó 3 de Hufflepuff, un grupo de Ravenclaw y otros de Slytherin.

- ¿A tanta gente le agrada la adivinación? – Farfullo Hermione indignada.

- ¿Estás solito, Draco? – Preguntó con voz burlona Ron.

- Cállate… Y sí, estoy solo… Crabbe y Goyle, se fueron al Museo… cuando vengan ya veran… - Maldecía Draco alzando el puño.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que halla pocos alumnos con que hallan tirado la calabaza? – Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Que no puede ser un alumno el que lo haya hecho… - Le respondió Caroline; mientras se asomaba a la ventana rota y susurraba "Reparo" con un movimiento ágil de varita. Algo le hizo desconcentrarse de su encantamiento; vio una sombra entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido que le hizo llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Skellington? – Preguntó Draco viendo a Caroline mirando fijamente el Bosque Prohibido.

- Oh… nada Malfoy – Contestó desviando su mirada de los árboles.

- Uff… que día llevamos – Suspiró Ron.

- ¡Si acabamos de levantarnos! - Exclamó Hermione mientras que cogía en sus brazos a Crooshanks.

Pasaron unas horas…

- Jajaja – Reía Ron – Jaque

- Mmm… - Pensaba Katherine - ¡Ah! Jaque Mate…

- ¡Oh no! – Gritó Ron - ¡Quiero la revancha!

Eran las 12 de la tarde, los alumnos seguían en el Gran Comedor, algo aburridos por la ausencia de los otros compañeros. Ron y Katherine jugaban al Ajedrez Mágico, Hermione leía un libro sobre Runas Antiguas, y Harry hablaba con Caroline de Quidditch mientras que Malfoy de vez en cuando entraba en su conversación.

- Espero que este día termine pronto – Pidió Caroline mientras que miraba el cielo lluvioso sobre ellos.

- Ni que lo digas… - Susurró Harry.

Por otra parte, Draco miró disimuladamente a la Slytherin. ¿Desde cuando Caroline le había llamado la atención?

- Mmm… Harry acompáñame – Dijo Hermione cogiéndole del brazo.

- Voy… - Respondió el chico acompañándola hasta fuera del Gran Comedor.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- ¿Has estado hablando con Draco? – Preguntó Hermione algo desconcertada por aquello.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó aturdido – Ah! No… No… Él hablaba con Caroline…

- Mmm… Bueno, que más da - Suspiró Hermione – Creo que Malfoy tiene algún cariño especial por Caroline.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Insinuó Harry, mientras que Hermione sonreía maliciosamente.

- Nada – Río.

Antes de Hermione voltearse para entrar en el Gran Comedor, vio como Harry se le quedó mirando a sus ojos y a su sonrisa. Se quedaron unos segundos mirando… Pero rápidamente Hermione volteó la mirada levemente sonrojada y entró en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

A este lo llamaré "capítulo fugaz" xD  
Ah no sé Cosas mías…  
Pero creo que aquí pasó todo muy deprisa xD

Een fin (:  
Ahí y me dicen que tal, sí? x3


End file.
